Forever and a Day
by EricAshleyNeve
Summary: Brittana. After Karofsky actually keeps a promise it leaves both San and britt broken in a marrage. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**OK hhii everyone, this is my first ever fanfiction. **

**trust me i know- it starts out slow but i have SO many ideas for this story. **

**review and it and tell me what i should work on , i plan on updating about once a week. so yea - hope you stick it through till the end! **

**trust me- it will be worth it! thanks 3**

Forever and a day.

Chapter One: Memories

**Santana Point Of View. (SPOV.)**

I looked down at the crumbled piece of notebook table that has a neatly written list of grocery list of basic items that should be found at any nearby grocery store, no matter how simplistic shopping for food seemed to everyone else- it was just one of the thing I could not do. Maybe because I never had to do it ever in my life or maybe it was just because I had no patience but as I looked down as read the first thing I was already ready to have a break down in the middle of the isle.

Peanut Butter.

I took a deep inhale and began to aimlessly wonder the aisles till I came across the little brown jars at the other end of the store – of course.

"Chunky, Smooth, Oil free..goober..skippy..jiff..? What the hell is this? All I want is normal peanut butter" I hissed under my breath and closed my eyes trying to remember what the jar at home looked like but all I could remember was a red lid, maybe? It might have been blue, psh for all I knew it could have been the fucking rainbow. I carelessly grabbed a jar and threw it in the cart. In the six years of marriage between Brittney and I, I can honestly still count on one hand how many times I did or I should say, how many times I was _allowed_to do the shopping for food. It was Britts job to shop and my job to eat. That's how it always has been and the way I liked it. But, she was tired today. I saw it on her milky face as soon as she walked through the door. Still in her dance clothing, her hair pulled back in a messy bun and her face looked like she was half asleep but still just as adorable as ever. I had led her to the bedroom and before I could give her a kiss on the forehead I could see the steady rhythm of her breathing as her chest moved up then back down and I feel the warmth in her breath as she breathed out. So that is why I'am here, trying not to kill myself over a jar of peanut butter.

I tossed the paper to the bottom of my purse and decided I was going to wing the rest of this little shopping trip. Just grab whatever looked good and move on. It didn't take long then to easily fill up the cart halfway with foods that Britt would later be pissed about – but hey, I was trying here. She kinda had to give me some credit on that. When I was satisfied with the contents of the cart I moved to stand inline behind two other people mindlessly playing with the gadgets on the side aisle of the register when I felt a soft vibration in my pocket.

To: Dr. PL

From:BrittBritt

Time: 8:47pm Date: 10/11

-Tana? where are you? I woke up and your not here

-did you have to go back to work?

To: BrittBritt

Time: 8:49pm Date: 10/11

-No babe I was just running some errands while you slept

-are you feeling ok?

To: Dr. PL

From:BrittBritt

Time: 8:50pm Date: 10/11

-yea I just really needed a nap

- it would have been better it you took one with me ;]

To: BrittBritt

Time: 8:52pm Date: 10/11

-we can still nap when we get home ;]

To: Dr. PL

From:BrittBritt

Time: 8:53pm Date: 10/11

-haha 3

-tan… please don't tell me your grocery shopping

To: BrittBritt

Time: 8:56pm Date: 10/11

-What you don't trust me?

-ouch, love you to babe.

-3

To: Dr. PL

From:BrittBritt

Time: 8:58pm Date: 10/11

-no no

-I do :]

-but we all know the cart is either full of junk, or your sitting in the back of a police car for attemptive murder.

I couldn't help but ot laugh at this, it still sometimes (yes, even after 6 years) put me in awe at how well she knew me. I glanced down quickly at the cart and realized that she was right. 90 % of the cart I had picked up when I wondered down the snack aisle but like I said – oh well.

To: BrittBritt

Time: 9:00pm Date: 10/11

-Babe, I don't ATTEMPT murder

- I finish the job right then and there :]

I sent it off grinning to myself and moved up next in the time.

To: Dr. PL

From:BrittBritt

Time: 9:02pm Date: 10/11

-Just come home, I miss you.

I started to text back my reply when I realized I was next in line. I began to unload the contents of the cart unto the register best thowing the peanut butter up there last. With my hand searcing in my purse I began to look for my wallet.

"$67.93 please."

Everything in me stopped working right at the moment. That deep husky voice sent a sudden chill down my spine. My body quickly tensed and I lifted my wallet from my bad and chin up. I felt my blood turn cold and my eyes turned to dagger aiming directly at him. Maybe Britt was right, I might be taking a trip in a police car tonight. I held my breath as I stiffly passed the man a $50.00 and a $20.00 dollar bill, not even wanting to breathe the same air as him. Before he could even hand me the change I had already packed p the cart and was brisk-fully walking from the store. As I existed I exhaled my breath and took a mental note of the store's name, just to make sure I never ever went back there again.

"Holy Fuck! Open!"

My body was having a shake attack and I could not, not matter how hard I tried, get my hand to hold still long enough to get the key through the trunk key hole to pop open the trunk. After a few tries I finally threw the trunk open to my black mercedez bienz (that defiantly stood out in a place like Lima, Ohio) and tossed the food in the back. I was already thinking of the nearest homless shelter (or garbage can) to toss this food into. Just even knowing his greasy, dirty hands touched them, made them all worse them poison to me.

"I thought he was gone! As in never coming back? Hell for a while I thought he feel off the face of the plant and died!" I slammed the trunk shut and had to steady myself of the side of the car. My body was visibly shaking and I needed to calm down before I went home. I took a few deep inhales and forced myself to think of better thinks.

"Your fine San. Stop being so damn scared. Everything is going to be ok. You knew he would come back one day – But most importantly Britt's fine. Just don't let her know he is back. Just keep moving forward, she finally stopped having the nightmares and there's no need to bring them back. "

I forced myself to calm down a little more and leaned over to open the driver's door and slid down into the leather seat. All I wanted now was Britt. Even though I knew she was ok, I still wanted to physically hold her to make sure. I put the key in the starter and drove to the outskirts of Lima back to my wife.

-o- flashback –o-

"_Bitch!" _

_The words echoed under the empty Mckinley High School bleachers. I let out a soft chuckle, because for some reason this guys seems to think that the louder he yells, I just might listen. Psh, What does he expect me to do? Crumble to my knees and cry? Ha, not this girl. Santana Fucking Lopez does not cry over meaningless words. _

"_Yea, Boo-Hoo im dying over here. Like I've never been called that one before Karofsky."_

_I barely even made a attempt of putting attitude into the statement I was beginning to find this whole conversation a waste of my time. Yes I had asked him to meet me under here during the Jr. lunch but he thought it was just going to be for a quick some or drink before he rumpled up each other's clothes to make it look like we did the deed. _

'_Everyone is so perverted'_

_I thought to myself as I took another inhale of my cigarette. The real reason I was still stuck under here is because im tired of the game him and I have been playing. I was planning on calling it quits then finding my Britts but he for some reason could not get it thought him head that we are no longer a thing. I was tired of hiding who I was, true I wasn't ready to tell the world, but I was ready to commit myself to one person and I think we all know who that one person is. _

"_Look, Karofsky, maybe YOU forgot, but WE were never really a think, remember? And here's the thing – I donts needs ya anymore. Because unlike you I have accepted that I'm….different. That I'm ga-"_

_His mouth gaped open and cut me off before I could even finish my sentence. _

"_Ha! I don't care what you are but don't drag me into it. Im not ga.."_

_He stumbled over even saying the word – how cute. _

"_gay" I finished for him. _

"_I'm not fucking gay Lopez! And I know we are not gonna break up"_

_His sausage fingers pointed from himself back to me and I couldn't hold it in anymore. A laugh escaped from my lips and his face started to turn as red as my 'devils red' lipstick that I had lifted from my moms personal makeup collection. _

"_look babe, I get it. You like the idea of having me as your girlfriend because that way no one can question what kind of porn you watch in your free time. Like I said – I'm not judging, but we are done. Here I will even spell it for you if it makes it easier. D-O-N-E got it? This game we have going on, its wasting my time"_

_I shifted my weight to one hip and started to pick at my nails indicating that I was bored now and done with this conversation as well as him. When I looked back up I saw him clench his jaws and take a step back- yup I won and he knew it. It humored me how I was quiet possibly the only person on this plant that Dave would never lay a hand on. Not because he 'cared' about me or that I was his 'girlfriend' (well.. ex) but because I put the Lopez fear in him. _

"_Now please Dave, gets out my face fores' I splits yours. Got it?"_

_He took another step back and bumped into a stand leg before turning to walk away from me. _

"_fine you know what? Fuck you Lopez! But I swear, if you ever tell anyone about me. You will regret it. Understand? " _

_His voice was stern, almost like I was a dog and he was commanding me. I grinned and cocked my head to the side. _

"_Oh hey! Was that a confession? I guess we are making some progress then huh?" I laughed and tossed my pony back over to my back and began to walk in the opposite direction thinking of his words. _

_His threat meant nothing to me. Big Dog but all bark and no bite when it came to me. I let the words roll right off like everything else he had ever said to me. I look the last long drag of my ciggerate filling my lungs with as much of the painful smoke as I possibly could before tossing the bud down on the ground and walking in the opposite direction. Now that step one was done it looked like I still had a few minutes to spare time track down my lovely lady and maybe sneak in a quick kiss or two before we ditched out next class together. _

_-o-_

**i swear it gets better 3 that's it for chapter one ! :]**

**-ean.**


	2. Chapter 2 Approved

Forever & a day.

Chapter 2: Approved.

SPOV

-0-

**Please review and tell me what you all think, it would honestly mean so much to me. im open for ideas to. like i said before i have alot that i want to add in this story but im always willing to change things around 3 thank you everyone for the following & favoriting this story. hopefully i will make it worth your time. **

**JenniferTVgirl : thank you 3**

Disclaimer: i do not own glee or the characters. 3 k thanks.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, looks whose come crawling back to papa"<em>

_There it was, that stupid fucking grin plastered on his face. Ever since the first time I saw that grin in kindergarten there was nothing I wanted to do more than just to slap it off of him & it looked like today would be my lucky day to fulfill my fantasies. He stood at the opposite end of the hall from me with two of the new football jocks and there was no doubt he was trying to impress them. Girlfriend or not David very rarely ever spoke to me like that. My legs had a mind of their own as I flew down the hall while people parted like the red sea for me. He exchanged a cocky 'I got this' sort of grin with one of the noobs and at that point I could only feel two things. 1) A burning head that spread faster and hotter than fire, at every point of my body. It was a un-controllable urge to either put David Karofsky in a hospital bed or a grave yard- maybe I could do both. 2) The left strap of my Cheer uniform completely soaking wet and sticking to my shoulder. Soaked with Brittney's tears. A quick re-run went through my head of Britt running and collapsing into my arms. Her face completely red and a cloud of tears covering her blue eyes. I had pulled her into the nearest empty room and tried to calm her down. The only coherent words she spoke were 'David Karosky'. She had shaken her head no when I asked if he had physically harmed her but physical or not – NO ONE messed with my Britt's and everyone knew that. _

_"¡__Ey! __¡Baboso, yes! ¡T__ù__ pinche pero!" _

_I was so close to his face now I could feel his uneven breath coming from his mouth. His two little fuck buddies in the back jumped so far away they made a small scene by crashing into the lockers. At this point I didn't think that I could get anymore upset, words and swears were flying from my mouth before I could even register what I was saying or even what I wanted to say next. _

_"¿Què Chingdos? You want me to kill you Dave, cause trust me I will! ¡Vete a la verga a culero! !¡T__ù besa mi latina culo puto!"_

_Images of the blondes face flooded my memory. Her usual innocent and carefree face and a mixture of solid fear and depression, her words came out fast as she tried to explain everything, her body shaking as she broke down into me and her eyes closed so tight like all she was wishing was to be as far away from here as possible. I had completely lost it then, I felt like a lioness going for her pray as I tried to close what little space there was between us but before i could really get a good hit in I felt a beefy arm wrap around my waist jolting me back away from a very pale-faced David pulling me down the hall kicking and screaming. _

_"__¡ Pudrete en el infieno David! ¡T__ù JOTO! Joto, joto joto!"_

_If I could not physically hurt him I sure as hell was going to try to cause as much mental damage or public embarrassment to make my point clear – don't fuck with my girl. _

_"You're just a GAY coward David Karosky!"_

_Technically, I didn't out him exactly but I still I felt a strong satisfaction when his face (along with his history book) dropped. While still being dragged down William McKinley halls and into a empty class I saw the fear on David's face change in less them a second. The fear had been replaced with a new expression I had never seen on his, or anyone else for that matter, face. It was a new_ twisted_ anger past the point of silent rage and that moment I remembered a few of the words that he said when we were under the bleachers a few days ago… something like if I ever outted him I would regret it? _

_As the doors slammed shut locking me in the room I felt a cold chill run through my body. I wrapped my arms around my chest and pressed myself into a corner of the room, realizing that for the first time ever the roles had switched. I now feared David. That twisted face, the look like I had just pushed him of the mental edge was now the face that would haunt my dreams for years to come. _

_-0-_

"please,, please, please… just _go_ away"

I shut my eyes as tight as I possibly could folding my hands together praying for the mountain of patient folders that I had to work through to just vanish in thin air, but today just didn't seem to be my lucky day for that. I released the pressure on my eyes and let the florescent white hospital lights sting at them before they became used to them. Here I was stuck in the little cracker jack box they called a office with one window with the crappiest view ever of more buildings. When you think of a Montana view, you think you would see grass filled mountains with farm animals wondering around with sunshine and happiness ,the place I was thinking when I said 'ok' to moving here was just a make believe town created from watching too many Disney Movies when I was a kid. Montana reminded me a lot of Lima, Ohia. Nothing special, nothing to get excited about but it was home and it was where Britt and I agreed to come when she opened her dance studio. Too late to turn back now it looked like we were here to stay.

"Dr. PL?"

I heard a soft familiar chuckle and the turning of my office's door handle.

"You do know that the wishing never works, right? You kinda actually have to do the work for it to go away"

I allowed a small crocked smile to spread across face as my new student follower face confidently walked my office without as much as a 'hello' with a cup in her hands. Tiana placed the cup down next to my framed picture of the glee club winning nationals my senior year before glancing at the tower of paper and shuttered a little – even little miss perfect knew this was way too much work for one person. Don't get me wrong out of all the student followers (that actually stayed the four months to follow me around and not leaving in a week in to cry to their mommies) she was one of my favorites. She even sometimes reminded me a lot of a younger me. Smart, ambitious, strong-willed and most of all she spoke her mind and didn't give a shit about what others said to or about her. Even in a way she looked like me only smaller and a little more chunk to her face. Yup, I called it – she was going to make it far in the medical field. Hell she might even follow my steps and fly up the success ladder and become a Co-Director in no time. The tapping of her foot broke me of my little future dream for her when I lifted my head she was impatiently pointing to the clock indicating it was 5:30 and she would very much like to go home.

"Fine, fine Tiana. Leave me here to rot and fend for myself"

"At least you die with coffee in your hands"

We laughed together for s second before I pointed at the door showing her she could end her day. When I heard the door click and picked up the coffee and took a sip. I mentally locked myself down in my chair and swore to myself I would not leave this office for a bathroom break or anything else that might distracted me till I was at the very least, half way through with the papers. I grabbed my pen and the first folder and dug into work.

-0-

_"Tana, be my valentines, please?" _

_A very young and very blonde Brittney broke away from the other kids and sat in the back corner of the room with me while digging her blue eyes into mine. I watched as the other 3rd graders passby our desk and sneaker for no reason at all. 'Just you wait Thomas. If I find out you were laughing at Britt I will shove your face in the sandbox and watch you eat it' I cussed in my head before folding my arms across my chest. The aroma of homemade cookies made me want to punch everyone around me. It was just dumb valentine's day and everyone had shown up with treats for the class – well everyone but me. My parents didn't have time for childish things like that, they didn't even have time to go to the store and pick up a bag a candy hearts. Not that any of that mattered to me, I had better things to worry about like why Thomas was laughing and how hard would it be for me to tackle him saying he was more than twice my size. _

_"Come on Tana you're my best friends ever. I want you to be my valentines"_

_"Britt you _can't_ be my valentines. We are both girls. You're _supposed _to find a boy to be your valentines. Besides I told you, I have one."_

_Her face looked hurt and I hated seeing her like that. I uncrossed my arms and put my hands on her warm arm and opened my mouth to say 'sorry' but she was already talking before I could get it out._

_"Yea I know, you have lots and lots of them. I was just hoping you would say no to them." _

_She pointed to my desk that was piled with teddy bears, candies and cards that I would throw away when I got home. There was even one form a 5th grader names Justin who was ok – I guess. Her face shifted a little and she wasn't really smiling anymore, she had the look like she had something to say but at the same time she looked like she was daydreaming. _

_"B, so do you. You have just as many if not more. People like you more because you don't scare them like I do. Now go have fun. I know how much you like skipping lessons. I don't want to ruin that for you."_

_I playfully poked her on the side making her sit up more and smiling again. She giggled and looked over at her desk. _

_"I don't like any of those candies. No one got me my favorites meaning no one really knows me"_

_"And that is why I got you these"_

_I smiled as I moved my hands from her arm and dug around in my backpack. As soon as I felt my small fingers on the little ziploc baggie I pulled it out and handed it to her. _

_"All green and red skittles, which I know if your favorites because you told me last week when we had out slumber party together, I picked out all the other colors last night for you because I know you don't like them. I even made sure the baggie has a zipper on the top so you can close it when you're done and you don't have to worry about Lord Tubbington getting into them" _

_Sometimes I don't know why I went along with her silly jokes but it made her happy, so I did. Her arms quickly flew across my neck and she became squeezing me. _

_"Thank you, thank you , thank you San. You're the best & you do know me" _

_When she finally released me she scooted her chair closer to mine and dropped her hand my mine. My pinkie reached out and locked in with hers. We sat there the rest of the day together eating green and red skittles laughing at how stupid everyone else was for not being us. _

_"You're my best friend san, love you" _

_"You're my only friend B. love you too"_

-0-

Time was going by so fast and I was caught up in my own little world that I hadn't seen most of the day nurses leave and the overnighters make their way in. I was suddenly distracted when I heard a soft knock on my door and a unknown nurse peaked her head in looking like a deer caught in a head light when she saw I was still in the office.

"Sorry -Lopez. I was told that you might have gone home for the night. No one has heard any movement in here for a while"

I nodded my head and placed my pen down knowing that I was done for the night. Once I've been distracted there was no way I could get myself to start back up again.

"I was told to leave this for you."

I motioned for her to come forward with the large white box she was carried.

"Thanks"

The words came out as stone as she placed the box in my hands and ran out the door shutting the door quickly behind her. 'I swear these people act like I will murder them or something' I grinned to myself and examined the box. No writing or anything on the box besides a little gold star the shape of a heart that kept the box lid from opening. I broke the seal and lifted the lid when my face lit up with joy. A homemade cake – clearly by Britt who possessed little to no cooking skills. My best guess was that it was supposed to be in the shape of a duck, the whole cake was yellow with blue dots where the eyes were supposed to be and an orange smudge where I'm guessing the ducks bill went. The cake itself was not what made me want to go outside and run a million miles – it was the words that were clearly written on the ducks body.

'We've been approved'.

I muffed a scream in my hands as I set the box down and felt the stinging in my eyes again, this time not from the lights but from small tears that were beginning to form on the rim of my eyes. I pushed out the air that I was holding in my chest and cleared my eyes before the tears feel and grabbed my keys and coats and got the hell out of there as fast as I could.

Approved, approved, approved. The words were ringing in my head as I sped home. After three years of heartache, pain, fighting and constant worry we finally seemed to be on the right track. The three years of suffering was finally was beginning to seem like a dream because Brittney Lopez Pierce and I , Santana Lopez-pierce was finally going to start a family. We were going to adopt a baby.


	3. Chapter 3 No More Secrets

**Ok Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait for a update. **

**not gonna lie- i was just being lazy. but i just found out, people are actually reading this haha. **

**so im actually going to put more effort into making it good. this chapter is kind of long, actually very long. **

**but remember this while chapter is a flashback. THE WHOLE CHAPTER. **

**Alot goes down in and this is where the real story begins 3 enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV. age 18<strong>

Music poured from the stereos seeping its way into every corner of the entire house. The bass of the music caused my picture frames to dance on the walls along to its beat and threatened to shatter the thin glass layer over the family pictures. It was the end of school party, the official end of high school party hosted by myself. It was our last chance to have out name forever written in McKinley High's memory, to throw the biggest party, so huge that people would be hung over till school started up again in September.

"B, you ready yet? Everyone is already here, well… the important people anyway. & I'm pretty sure Puck is already drunk and hitting on an in-coming Jr. Talk about midlife crisis already…"

I tapped harder on the bathroom door that stood a few feet away from my bed.

"Just... just go ahead Sanni. Go without me, my stomach isn't feeling too well… you know from the pre-party drinks. "

"Damn-it B, you know I can't make a proper appearance without you there with me"

I kept talking to her as I pulled a bobby pin from my hair and placed it to the tiny pin hole on the bathroom door knob, it only took a second for me to get the bobby pin right where it needed to be causing the door to unlock for me.

"Shit B! You're not even dressed! What the hell?"

She sat criss-crossed on the toilet seat with no sign on illness on her face.

"My stomach hurts."

"Yea, yea you told me- but I don't believe you. What's wrong Britt? You never turn down a party. Especially a party you and I spent weeks on planning and even longer trying to smuggle alcohol for."

"You're not gonna understand ok? Just go have fun at the party. I will be fine."

Brittney had jumped from the toilet seat and moved her way past me and made her way into my room and plopped herself on my bed reaching for her hoddie and pulling it over her head moving next to grab one of her boots. Just as soon as I saw that she was packing up to go home I grabbed her other boot before she had the chance to. She can't leave with just one shoe on right?

"Brittney! Oh my goodness, talk to me. Right now. No excuses, no escaping just talks. Help me understand!"

I literally had to scream it at her as the music downstairs was raised a few more notches. She made no attempt to dive for her shoe or even say anything. She just sat there on the bed with her head hung and her hands on her lap.

"Fine B, if you want to leave – then leave but it looks like you finally broke your promise. No secrets ever, no matter what it are you're supposed to tell me everything."

I threw the shoe on the ground and watched her face wince as the shoe bounced. I crossed my arms determined not to leave. I had no reason to stay here in this room, but a part of me knew it wasn't right leaving her alone.

"I don't want to go to that dumb party San! Isn't it obvious? I don't want to be there!"

"But B, we have been planning this TOGETHER for a while now are you telling me your not even going to say hi? To anyone?

"Yes"

"We can't just not go"

"I said I don't want to go. And in less you dress me and carry me down the stairs, I'm not going. But I didn't say anything about you, you can go. But just… make sure you check on me every once in a while ok?"

"Yea, like I'm going to go alone"

I knew this battle was lost. Britt was one of those people that you can't change her mind. She very rarely ever demands anything but when she does- I either follow along or fight back (usually end up losing because she just looks so damn adorable when she is angry I can't say no)

"Look B, we are a package deal now. You go I go, you don't then I don't"

Her face lightened up a bit letting go of some of the tension. I moved across the room kicking the boot to the side and settled on the bed next to her wrapping myself around her. It was true what I said about the package deal and everyone knew it. Coming out the school earlier this year was hard, but once everyone realized that this Head Cheerio didn't care about their words, stares or rumors they started about her- they had lost interested in antagonizing her and came to accept the fact that Brittney and Santana were pretty much one person now. 'Brittana' as she had heard it around the halls.

I pulled her body close to mine and felt her termer under me.

"Why don't you want to go to the party?"

Her arms moved around my waist and her face buried itself into my neck.

"B? B! are you ok?"

I felt the warm liquid rolling down my chest knowing that she was crying. I separated myself from her and tried to look at her.

"I'm so s-s-scared Tana"

Her sobs made it hard to understand her but luckily for me after knowing the girl her whole life, I have developed a sort of hearing that enabled me to understand her no matter what she was saying.

"Scared of what Britt? If someone hurt you I swear on everything B I will go right now and rip their fucking tongue from their mouths."

"No one hurt me San... it was just David..."

A very familiar shock went straight then my spine as I sat up straight and looked at her to finish. But when the words didn't come out of her mouth there was nothing I could do but hold her, make her feel safe again let her know that I loved her more than anything else on this earth. I cupped the side of her face with my hand and kissed away a few of the tears that made their way from her eyes.

"Shh. Babe, stop crying. Everything is ok. No one is going to hurt you when I'm here"

"San. I'm not scared for me, I'm scared for you"

A loud sob escaped her throat while she threw herself around me and hugged me tightly knocking the air out of my chest.

"d-d-David said tonight he was going to make you regret outing him to the school. He is Mad Tana, really, really mad. I don't want him to hurt you. And I knew if I didn't go to the party you wouldn't either. P-p-please S, don't go. Stay here with me and stay safe with me"

She continued to sob, but I had no idea what to feel. I had, had this nightmare before. The day that David finally came after me for what I did to him out school. The Kids may have stopped picking on me, but that was simply because I smiled and kept my head up knowing that these Lima Losers were going to be washing my car one day, but David… when everyone finally put two and two together he was forced to drop football, he failed classes and suddenly fell to the bottom of the social ladder. It was more of a curse to been seen with him around the halls then it was to be in glee club.

"I'm not going anywhere baby"

I pulled her arms from around my neck and stood from the bed walking over to the door and locking it, the last thing I wanted was some drunk ass kid thinking they could use my room for some hook up spot. I slipped out of the tight red dress and pumps and crawled into bed and under the sheets. Brittney followed suit and laid next to me, breast to breast our hearts seemed to be beating together in the comfort of the room. Moments like these are one I lived for, to be here alone with Brittney hugging her to me and never wanting to let go.

"I would rather be right here with you then some party with those losers anyway. I just hope they settle down soon and get the fuck out of my house so we can really be alone"

I let out a grin and moved my lips to hers and gently kissed her.

"Does this mean I didn't break my promise? The one about no secrets? Cause I told you…"

I laughed and moved my hand down her thigh and pulling it over my hips.

"No B, you didn't break your promise."

I let myself fall into another kiss and pulled the blankets over out head letting my eyes slowly close knowing I was safe because I was completely wrapped in Brittney.

I woke up finding myself acting as big spoon to Brittney, my body pressed tightly up against her back side and my arm draped around her waist, hands linked together.

"B? Are you awake?"

It was then I noticed that it was finally quiet. I glanced over at my clock which read 6:13am. Everyone should have been long gone in less there was a few people who were either passed out drunk on the lawn or their rides ditched then causing them to have to stay in my house for the night.

"B?"

I squeezed her hand tightly and heard her let out a yawn.

"I'm awake Tanny."

I bent over and kissed her on the neck as she turned over to face me.

"How did we manage to sleep through that party?"

"You were able to sleep through it, I took it upon myself to stay awake and watch over you. Just in case anything was to happen. You know when you sleep it doesn't look like your breathing. I was scared that you were dead San."  
>"Oh thanks babe. I look like a dead person when I sleep, that's what I want to hear"<p>

I let out a quiet laugh and re-linked our hands.

"I'm going to go make us some food, ok?"

Britt smiled and jumped from the bed going over to my drawers and pulling out one of my older brothers old football jerseys and pulling it over her head.

"You, Ms. Lopez stay here and relax."

She gave me a wink before leaving the room and heading down the stairs. I hated my being in my room alone without her here. I leaned over and turned on the side lamp and sighed.

'well… I guess I can go shower and wash up a bit before she comes back. Lord knows I need it'

I pulled myself from my bed and made my way over to the shower and climbed in. It didn't take long to wash my hair and face but when I peeped my head through the bathroom door, Brittney still wasn't back in the bed.

'Guess she is actually cooking…'

Shutting the bathroom door again I went to brush my teeth and tie my wet hair up in a messy bun before walking into my room and throwing on some more PJ's. Hell, it was the first official day of summer vacation, the last few months of real freedom before being sent off to college in New York. Pulling myself on the bed time seemed to creep by really slowly, 5 minutes then ten next thing I know 15 minutes rolled around and Britt had still not returned. An empty pit was in my stomach as I felt the environment of the house change around me – something's not right.

Quickly jumping from the bed and pulled open the door I ran down the darkened stairs as fast as my legs would let me. Peeking into the Kitchen all the lights were off in the house. There were no party stragglers and there was no Brittney.

"Brittney!"

I screamed loudly in the empty house and ran over and flipped on the living room lights.

Nothing, there was no one here and I couldn't hear a sound.

"B! Where are you!"

Fear over took my body and I violently shook when I heard the sound a squealing tires outside.

I threw open the door and could only make out smoke from the tire running on the pavement.

"BRITTNEY!"

I was yelling into the darkness.

'B, where are you!'

I couldn't think straight when suddenly I heard a small noise, from my father's old study?

I ran down the hall and pushed the huge double doors open.

"B? Is that you?"

I stood in the door way of the completely pitch black room trying to adjust to the darkness, trying to make out any shape that might be Brittney- or someone else.

"San"

The voice was small and I knew it was Brittney. It sounded almost faint and painful.

"B? Where are you B? are you ok? im here just tell me where you are"

"Here…"

There was no way this was good.

'Lights, lights where the fuck is the light switch!'

My hands roamed around the walls till I found what I was looking for. I flipped the switch up and my heart stopped beating.

Brittney was lying a crumpled mess in the middle of my father's study, my brothers jersey had been stripped from her and I could visibly see the scratch marks and bruises on her milky pale skin. My knees gave out and I dropped to the floor crawling over to her.

"B, oh my god Brittney"

I didn't know what to do. I have never been more scared in my life. I pulled her limp body on my lap and began to stroke back her hair. When I pulled my hand away from her face it was stained red with her blood.

"Oh god, SOMEONE HELP ME! Please! SOMEONE HELP!"

I laid her back on the floor and looked for the source of the bleeding, but there was just so much, it was everywhere. Her face, hands, body, legs, just everywhere.

"B, say something anything! Who did this B? Oh god please B don't die, please don't die B"

I couldn't make out her face from the tears that were blocking my vision.

"It hurts San."

"What hurts B? Please keep talking, don't stop B. I'm here"

I scrambled to my feet and called the first persons number I could remember and waited while the phone rang.

"Everything san, everything hurts."

The tears were forming in her eyes to and I dropped back down and began to use my shirt to clean off the blood from her face.

"Santana? Why are you calling? Are you there?"

I pulled the phone back to my ear completely forgetting who I had called.

"Santana?"

The voice called back out again – my dad.

"Daddy, I need you please, come here. Britt's hurt daddy… there is blood and I don't know what to do, please daddy come home"

I was on the brink of hysteria. I didn't know what to do. I had not talked to my father since he walked out on me and my mother when I was 10 but here I was, calling him at 7 in the morning because I didn't know what else to do.

"Please, come fast daddy I think she is dying"

I hung up the phone and moved back over to Brittney whose breathing was staggered and rough.

I placed a hand on her forehead and began to sing her favorite song to her hoping that maybe she would get some peace from it.

_'For you, there'll be no more crying_  
><em>For you, the sun will be shining<em>  
><em>And I feel that when I'm with you<em>  
><em>It's alright, I know it's right<em>

_To you, I'll give the world_  
><em>To you, I'll never be cold<em>  
><em>'Cause I feel that when I'm with you<em>  
><em>It's alright, I know it's right<em>

_And the songbirds are singing,_  
><em>Like they know the score<em>  
><em>And I love you, I love you, I love you<em>  
><em>Like never before'<em>

I had not even noticed the red and blue flashing outside my house, I stood over Britt hugging her tight singing in her ear softy praying that I would not lose her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>spov. Age 12<strong>_

"San stop! I think im gonna pee on myself!"

Brittney wailed as I began to relentless poked at all of the blondes ticklish spots. It was the last few days of summer vacation before we would officially say good bye to elementary school and start fresh as 7th graders in Jr. High.

"You started it & I'm not gonna stop till you say sorry!"

Brittney's long blonde hair was now a wild mess around her head on the bed while I had straddled her using one hand to pin the two long blondes hands above her own head while my other hand continued to poke the blonde. Brittney wasn't gonna give up just yet, she wormed around trying to escape from under my hips all while pulling out the sheets from their neatly tucked in spots to form a huge mess around us.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry San! I really am gonna pee on my bed!"

We laughed loudly together as I grabbed her knee, knowing it was Brittney's most ticklish spot, and slowly slid off of her releasing her hands. As soon as she was free the red faced blonde slid under the sheets as a attempt to shield herself from me, im guessing it was just in case I decided to attack her again. Our giggles echoed through the room for a few more minutes till it was faded and replaced with heavy breathing. I was the first to sit up to catch my breath stretching out my thin waist to smooth out the pain in my abs from the laugh overdose. Moving my own hair from my face I glanced over to a still tightly wrapped up Brittney. Moving onto my knees, I peeped down under the blankets and my dark hazel eyes met her bright blue ones half closed.

"B, Don't go to sleep. The sun is still up. We can do something else if you want"

Taking my head out from the sheets, the shape of Brittney's body under the sheets shuffled before her face was revealed. The crystal clear blue eyes that seemed to glow over with affection, was looking over at me.

"I wasn't sleeping silly. I just wanted to see how long it would take you to come and get me"

She let out a soft giggle before pulling herself on her knees mimicking how I had been sitting. A sharp pain shot straight to my stomach and it felt like it was beginning to do back flips when Brittney's blue eyes locked into mine.

'Why does my tummy feel weird. I'm pretty sure I didn't eat anything bad…'

I placed a hand on my stomach trying to settle the unknown feeling of falling.

"You ok San?"

Looking back up to met her eyes I quickly removed her hand and nodded.

"Cool. Lets go swimming! The weather is still good and my parents finally got a heater put in. So we can stay out there as long as we want and never have to worry about getting cold, we could even live in there San!"

The feeling in my stomach had shifted from a falling feeling to a fear.

"Huh?"

"You said we can go do something else. Well there is always swimming… we haven't done that in a while and since we are starting Jr. High in a few days, we might not get to enjoy it as much"

"B, I don't own a suit anymore. I grew out of mine remember? Plus, it is kind of pointless to go buy a new one when I'm only going to use it a few days."

I knew exactly why my stomach was filled with fear. It wasn't the swimming that scared me, it was the process of getting into the pool, more to the point- getting dressed in front of Britt and being around her half naked. Sure, Britt had seen my naked body plenty of times. We had even taken baths together back when we were younger and could comfortably fit in the tub together. But I hadn't changed in front of her in a while and my body was different then it was before. I had even gatherd up enough courage about a week ago to ask my mom about it, but her mom simply laughed at me telling her it was normal and just to go with the flow. I had noticed small bumps growing on my chest a few weeks ago and since then it has been a new goal of mine to try and cover myself as much as possible. Replacing my normal form-fitting clothing to a more baggy choice.

'its not fair;

I cursed to myself in my head as I quickly glanced over at Britt who was wearing her favorite yellow tank-top showing a perfectly flat, unchanged, chest. Even though I didn't want to say anything out loud, I was scared, and there was no one I could really talk to… my mom just laughed and went back to work and Britt well… Britt wasn't going through it yet so there was no point in telling her because I know it will only cause her to worry. I didn't feel like I was ready for all this to be happening, I was perfectly content with the way my life was going right now.

"B, I don't know what I was thinking. How about we just stay inside, right here. We can watch any Disney Movie you want. We can even watch Flubber if you want"

Flubber has been a movie banned by myself due to the over excessive about of usage it got whenever I came to stay at the Pierce House. I even had to throw out my own copy of the movie because Brittney had made me watch it so many times that it melted inside the DVD player, causing a very unhappy when she had to tell the nanny to get me a new DVD player.

The blonde head cocked itself to the side and her eyes squinted towards the me, trying to read my mind. The air seemed to be caught in my chest just for a moment because there were times when I thought she could read my mind & that every thought and image I my head was a open book for her to pick through.

"I have a suit you can borrow… I'm pretty sure it is going to fit you perfectly Tanny."

She jumped off the bed before Icould even put out a proper protest. She dug through her top drawer and tossed me a two piece bikini that looked like it would fit me perfectly.

'perfect' I thought sarcastically.

"I will wear this one!"

Brittney was digging back in the drawer looking for the matching bottoms to her favorite duck swim suit. She carelessly peeled off her yellow tank top and tossed it to her floor and replaced it with the swim top. After she had tied herself in she moved her shorts off her hips and they were replaced with the matching bottoms.

"Come on san"

The blonde was pulling on my arm begging me to stand up and change.

"We will only stay for a hour and if you're not having fun we can leave and come back inside and I will let you pick the movie"

I had moved my hands to my lap and suddenly the floor had become very interesting to me. I wanted to tell her no, I wanted to tell her I just didn't want her to look at me anymore but the words were caught in my throat. Instead all I could do was silently shake my head, still to embarrassed to look at her in the face. I could feel her eyes on me, staring at me hard because she knew. I mean, there was no way she could actually know what I was thinking but she knew there was something on my mind and I knew she was going to keep going till I cracked.

"San… if you don't want to change in front of me because you have boobs now you can use the bathroom, its fine"

Her words flew from her mouth with no sign on unease or anything. She said them just them just as normal as she would have said anything else. My breath was stuck in my chest & was completely taken aback. But why had she been shocked, she never had to actually say anything, B always knew, that girl was smarter then what people thought.

"What are you talking about Brittney?"

The words came out as a snap towards the blonde.

"Tanna.. I already know. I know I can be kind of stupid-"

"You're not stupid"

Even in the middle of a disagreement, I hated when she called herself that.

"Oh... well, I already knew about them San. Wearing your clothes two times the size of your body wasn't the best idea you ever had"

A small grin was placed on Brittney's face while a soft chuckle came from my lips.

"When we were sleeping last night you were moving around like you always do and kicked me kind of hard in the leg and it woke me up, so I decided that I had to go to the bathroom anyway and when I turned on the bathroom light I checked on you to make sure I didn't wake you up and your shirt had been pulled up when you were sleeping I guess, and I kind of saw just a little… "

A blush took over the blondes face as she turned her face from mine and looked down at the floor. A slight tension took over the room and I just didn't know what to say. I wanted to run from the house and lock herself in my bathroom but at the same time I hated not being able to tell B everything. I wanted her to know, I really did, but every time I tried to talk about stuff like this or anything personal I simply forgot English and some unknown gibberish always flowed from my mouth.

"I should have told you before...i just thought –"

"No san I should have told you that I knew. Yea I wanted you to come and tell me and I didn't want to push you, but I know how hard it is for you to talk about personal things. It would have made it easier if I just brought it up first. "

Brittney had moved herself to sit next to her me and took my one of my fisted hands into her while placing her other arm around her shoulder. I felt myself relax and sick into her embrace.

"It's just that I'm not ready B. I don't want…them. I don't want to grow up yet. I just want us to stay like this forever. Getting older means drama & I hate drama."

I could feel the tears beginning to brim my eyes but I was not going to let them fall.

"Have you told your mom?"

"yea, she just laughed and told me to stop being a baby about it and that's it. I don't know why I told her, I knew she wasn't going to help me. She is too busy with her stupid job with those stupid people at that stupid office to care about something like this"

Brittney fell silent, she knew I was right. My mom didn't love be, she bearly even cared about me. It was all about work for her. Never once had she been there for me when I really needed her, I always relied on Brittney for everything. From when I lost my first tooth all the way up to today and everything in-between.

"MOOMMMMYYY!"

I jumped so high that I feel off the bed unto the floor when I heard Brittney begin to holler.

"B! What are you doing? Why are you calling you mom here!"

The tension was back in every fiber of my body as I jumped to my feet. I knew what she was doing and I also knew that I had no intention of HER mom helping me.

"She is going to help you San- MOM!"

My mouth hung open, I was just about to tell her I didn't need help. I was smart, I could figure this out with or without Brittney, I knew how to use Google. But I knew it was already to late. The light footsteps of Mrs. Pierce had already made their way up the stairs and were now headed towards the room.

"MOOOMMMMMIIEEEEE!"

"Brittney Susan! Please, stop yelling love I'm right here"

The tall blonde was now standing in the door frame looking in on us.

"mom, San needs your help"

"No I don't Mrs. Pierce I know what im doing. Don't I Britt?"

I glanced over at the girl hanging onto her last bit of hope that Brittney would send her mom away.

"No she dosent mommy. She has no idea what she is doing right now."

This whole this was just weird. Mrs. Pierce? What could she do? She ould most likely just laugh at me just like my mom did. Goodness B, I love her but sometimes she just needs to let me handle things on my own, I mean it cant be that hard right?

I began to make my way to the open door to leave this house but before I could even get a foot out the door I felt the small blonde grab my wrist and place me down on the bed with a light force. Standing herself she made her way over to her mom.

"Stay"

Brittney pointed a firm finger at the me, distracting me of my next escape plan. But I was stuck all I could do was sit in my best-friends room in complete silence while her and he mom whispered in the hallway.

'She's going to laugh at me. She is going to think im a baby. GAH! I just want to go home… I can do this. I know I can.'

The tears began to pool in my eyes again as I cursed myself out but there was nothing I could do besides wait for Mrs. Pierce to come back in and laugh at me. I pulled my knees tightly against my body, pressing my forehead to my knees and wrapping my arms around myself.

"Santana?"

The room door opened and I felt the presence of Mrs. Pierce as she moved herself to sit down next to me on the bed. She lightly began to stroke my long black hair before leaning down and kissing me gently on the top of my head.

"Santana Honey? Will you will at me, for just a second?"

I didn't want to look at her, I didn't want her to see me sitting here crying like the baby she thought I was. I quickly shook my head and suddenly I felt the warm hug of Brittney's mom and she cradled me in her arms completely engulfing me into her.

"You don't have to be scared or confused anymore, you hear me Santana? I'm here ok? I love you darling and im here to help you"

She gently placed another kiss on my head and I could feel the tears free-falling my eyes.

A range of emotions that I normally was an expert at in hiding hit me like a brick wall. Anger for not being able to do this on my own, embarrassment for the secret being out in the open, shame because I wasn't ready for the change and most of all disappointment that it wasn't my own parents that were here to help me. She lifted my chin and the tears were still falling from my eyes and staining my cheeks.

"Don't cry Sanny"

This time it was the smallest Blondes voice that cracked like she was trying to keep herself from crying as well.

Mrs. Pierce let me go from her embrace and in the place of her arms was a cold chill. The oldest Blonde was in the process of wiping away my tears as she pulled my knees back down to the floor and pulling me up to stand next to her.

"Brittney stay here ok baby? Santana and I are going to the mall to pick up a few things."

The young blonde nodded her head and pulled her tank top back over her head and made her exit from the room, most likely to the kitchen to get a snack. She was tiny but that girl could eat.

'why the mall? What is there that I need?'

Mrs. Pierce had already buckled me in the passenger seat of her car and was driving down the empty dull Lima streets.

As soon as we had arrived to the mall, Mrs. Pierce jumped from the car and made her way over to my as I closed the door. She gripped one of my hands in her and usually, if had been my own mother, I would have pulled my hand back from her embarrassed to have any public affection towards her. But with Mrs. Pierce it didn't bother her not one bit.

Two hours later, along with a Cinn-a-bun and come serious conversation they were finally done.

The trip could have been faster if I didn't put up a fight to allow her into the dressing room with my. I sat alone in the dressing room for 15 minutes looking at the pile of training bra, each one different from the other. Some had hooks in the front some had snaps in the back. I pulled one off the hanger and let it hand in the air and I slid off my shirt and attempted to try it on, but of course not luck. I tried a few more times with different ones but I could not figure out how to put it on and not to mention there was like a million different sizes in here, how was I supposed to know what one fit me?

"Mrs. Pierce… im ready for you to help me…"

She didn't laugh at me, she didn't say 'I told you so' like my own mother would have, she just simply similed and made her way into the room with me. It was akward. Standing here complety exposed in a tiny box with her but at the same time it felt good knowing that I wasn't alone. My arms were crossed around my chest hugging myself.

"San, you have to drop your arms so I can show you how to do this"

I knew she was right so I took a deep inhale and dropped my arms and let her snap me in. She showed me all the different kinds and how to put them on, she gave me tips on how to wear them and explaned how to tell if it fit.

"Ok, so I want you to try the rest of these on ok? Tell me how to fit when you done."

Her hand was on the handle to let herself out of the room but without even knowing what I was doing my hand reached out to hold her hand.

"No, please stay."

She smiled warmly again and sat down on the bench as I smiled back to her and began to model them for her.

"BrittBritt! Im back !"

I had already made my way into the house and stormed up the stirs like I owned the place. The door to B's room was open as I peeked my head in I saw a sleeping blonde still in her swim suit cuddling a pillow.

"B? wake up sleepy head"

"Huh?"

The blonde sat up confused as to where she was for a second because she didn't remember falling asleep. I had to let out a giggle, I loved seeing her wake up. I moved over and wrapped my arms tightly aound her neck.

"Thank you B. really, Thank you"

I gave her another squeeze before letting my arms fall from the blondes neck and back to my sides.

"So, maybe I can borrow that suit now?"

Brittney's face lit up and she jumped off the bed and tossed methe green and black swim suit. I started to take off my shirt when I saw a deep blush over come B's face.

"Im sorry, I will turn around and let you get dressed"

"B, if I let your mom see me naked, I don't care if you do. Im ok now Britt"

I smiled lightly and slid out of my clothing and replaced them with the suit.

"B?"

"Yea Tana?"

"Promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"You have to swear, on everything right now that we will never ever keep secrets from each other. Ok? Doesn't matter what it is or how dumb it is. No secrets. Got it?"

I held out my little pinky finger and Brittney quickly linked her's into it.

"Sanny, I swear right now on everything that I will never keep a secret from you"

A smiled spread on both of our faces as we rushed down the stairs at full speed and jumped into the pool, both pinkies still holding tight to each others.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>

**Like it yes? no? i got asked alot why im added flashbacks from their childhood- its just to show how the process of their love and trust began to form. Going through basic Milestones together and stuff so yea lol. **

**oh btw: im looking for baby name? Any ideas? im not going to give out a gender just yet.. so just list away and i will pick one soon, thank you again everyone for reading! **


End file.
